¿ Vida inesperada ?
by xicaedward
Summary: Nunca sabes que tedepara el destino en esta vida, ¿Qué pasaria si hubiera un cambio drástico y no resultas ser como creen que eres? Edward & Bella, Jasper & Alice, Emmet &Rosalie, Carlisle & Esme, James & Victoria. Humanos y vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

_Edward & Bella, Jasper & Alice, Emmet &Rosalie, Carlisle & Esme, James & Victoria._

_Humanos y vampiros._

* * *

Prefacio.

Nunca sabes cómo va a acabar tu vida, ni sabes cuantos cambios radicales darán hasta que estés entre un destino u otro. Depende de ti y de los que te rodean. Como poder aguantar una vida que no te mereces para nada y que desgraciadamente te toca a ti vivirla. Ahora bien, la pregunta es: ¿Estarías dispuesta vivirla hasta el final o estando al final de ella descubres que no eres como crees, te ayudan y sólo hay una persona que sabe algo de tu historia y te desea?

**Espero que les guste a todos los lectores, y este es mi primer fic, depende como salga este haré otros, y puede ser que los traduzca a otros idiomas.**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, que todas seran muy bien recibidas**

**Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana, depende del treball de recerca y los examenes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Bella PVO

Era un día como otro cualquiera, aparentemente no había cambios hasta que uno se presento de improviso. Estábamos en la que era la casa de mi abuela, la madre de Charlie, osease de papa, y salí de mi habitación para ir a la cocina a desayunar. René y Charlie, osease mama y papa, se encontraban ya en la cocina.

- Bella, te tenemos que dar una noticia.- me dijo mama.

Yo me anticipe un poco y vi que había unas maletas que no tenían que estar allí.

- ¿Qué hacen allí esas maletas?-

- Bella, cariño nosotros nos tenemos que ir a Italia por motivos de trabajo y no sabemos cuándo vendremos, hemos llamado a la tía Tanya y vendrá con su marido Jacob y sus hijos, también vendrá el tío Sam.- dijo papa, ese era el más largo discurso que había hecho en una situación como esa.

- Papa, mama, ¿cuándo os tenéis que ir?- pregunte estando triste, porque gracias a este viajecito inesperado la que se me caía encima, unos tíos inaguantables, que estaba segura que me harían la vida imposible.

- Vendrán esta tarde a Forks, ya que nuestro avión sale a las 23:00h- dijo mama.

Era un apartamento que íbamos para vacaciones y había más vecinos, ese día llegaba un compañero de clases, Eric, y tuve mala suerte porque venía mucha gente a la que conocía, tuve suerte de que viniera Ángela, una chica muy amable que no se metía en tu vida. Había un par de profesores del instituto de Forks que habían ido a pasar allí las vacaciones. Ese día hacia bastante calor, algo raro, pues la mañana empezó a abrirse y despejarse. Bajamos los tres a la piscina y nos dimos un baño refrescante, después nos fuimos a pasear por la playa y finalmente comimos allí. Llegamos a casa sobre las 4 de la tarde y al poco tiempo empezaron a venir aquella gente que odiaba tanto, pero que podía hacer, era mi familia y encima tenía que compartir ese piso con ellos, mi peor pesadilla.

René PVO.

No estaba muy segura de dejar a Bella aquí, pero me acorde que sus tios tenían vacaciones y les dije que se vinieran para aquí, y si la podían cuidar, ya que nosotros nos teníamos que ir de viaje de negocios. Bella para ser una adolescente de 16 años, era muy madura y sabia estar siempre bien.

Charlie PVO.

Nos habían llamado esta mañana de la oficina diciendo que teníamos que hacer ese viaje de trabajo ya que si no perderíamos nuestro trabajo y nuestro sueldo, entonces nuestra hija no podría estudiar la carrera que tanto quería hacer, medicina, y traducción e interpretación en la mejor universidad, ya que ambas carreras eran bastante caras. A mi mujer se le ocurrió una idea y la verdad es que nos salió bien, dejar a nuestra Bella con sus tíos.

Tíos PVO.

Nos sorprendió mucho la llamada de la mujer de nuestro hermano, y cuando nos propuso eso no nos pudimos negar a aquello, necesitábamos conseguir unas cosas y esa era la única forma de tenerlas en nuestro poder y teniendo allí a esa niñita tan frágil seguro que lo podíamos conseguir.

**Bueno dejo aquí el primer capítulo, con un poco de presentación de la historia y los personajes, faltan algunos pero salen más adelante.**

**¿Qué quieren los tíos de Bella, que hay en esa casa, que todos ellos desean para fastidiar y dejar sin nada a la familia? ¿Se solucionara? ¿Encontrara secretos que cambiaran su vida? Si no os queréis perder nada continuad leyendo. El fin de semana que viene nuevo capítulo.**

**Dejad comentarios diciendo si os ha gustado, que creéis que pasara con los personajes, etc. Todos serán bienvenidos, y los contestare en cada capítulo al final.**


	3. SraCullen Cambio de autora

Hola, lamento mucho no haber continuado esta historia, pero han sido por problemas personales y no he tenido tiempo.

Como única autora de esta idea transformada a una historia se la pasare a la autora Sra. Cullen que será la encargada de finalizar la historia, ella ya sabe cómo está ambientada, y la volverá a escribir de nuevo. Por tanto la idea formara parte de Sra. Cullen.

Sra. Cullen está escribiendo una historia que está muy bien y cuando la acabe la publicara, antes de junio, si todo va bien estará publicada. Tiene pensadas muchas ideas para futuras historias, pero tenemos que recordar que también estudiamos y trabajamos y no nos da mucho tiempo.

Para finalizar me gustaría dar las gracias a aquellas personas que hayan leído esta parte de la historia. Espero que les guste la Sra. Cullen y que lean sus historias que por lo que he visto están muy bien.

Muchas gracias y que lo paséis muy bien.

Xicaedward.


End file.
